love letter in a landfill
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Or four people that Regulus could have fallen in love with, and one that he did.:: 1. Regulus and Alice discover that maybe Slytherins and Gryffindors are a little too similar for their own good. 2. Regulus and James could never fight fate. 3. Regulus finally writes Gideon a letter 4. Marlene is just a pawn for Regulus' sibling rivalry
1. Chapter 1

**For the Multi-Ship Challenge (RegulusAlice, shade) and the Open Category Comp (Marauders)**

They sit beneath the shade of the tree, far away from the grounds. It's the closest they can come to a compromise- out in the open, as Alice wants, but far away from prying eyes, as Regulus knows is best.

"Do you ever get tired of hiding?" she asks.

Regulus tenses, biting the inside of his cheek. Of course he does. He's always been terrible at keeping secrets, and it's a miracle he's lasted two months without bragging. But he can't say this, can't sound vulnerable. "I'm sure your Gryffindor mates would welcome me with open arms," he says dryly, leaning back against the rough trunk.

She pulls back, lips twisted into a scowl that almost scares him. Alice has always been so sweet, so quiet, but now she is fierce with fire in her eyes. "Oh, that's rich coming from a Slytherin. You lot are the most bigoted House in the school."

Regulus thinks that he should apologize. She's right, after all. But his pride has always been to strong to admit to defeat. Instead, he just smirks, eyes rolling. "What about my brother and those idiots he calls friends? I've seen them bully anyone who doesn't fit into their little gang."

"They're different. They're just having fun," she says sharply. "Not all Gryffindors-"

"Not all Slytherins."

He hopes that this will be enough to end it, that she will realize that their Houses aren't really so different. He hopes that she will apologize and rest her head on his chest as she always does and lace their fingers together.

Instead, she climbs to her feet. "Too bloody stubborn."

"Yeah, well, look who's talking, Alice," he retorts, instantly regretting making things worse.

But he doesn't apologize. He doesn't call out to her as she walks away.

He just sits there, arms folded over his chest, watching her figure grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Gryffindors," he huffs.


	2. Chapter 2

**For the Multi-Ship Challenge (RegulusJames, green)**

**Note: This is a Red String of Fate AU because I love the concept of the red string, soulmates, etc.**

"What is it?" Regulus asks, fingers smoothing absently over his emerald and silver tie.

James looks nervous, and Regulus doesn't like it. James Potter has always been the the most confident, arrogant bloke in all of Hogwarts- except, perhaps, for Sirius- and Regulus reckons that anything that can make him this jumpy is something to run away from.

James wrings his hands together, his right thumb brushing over his left pinkie finger. Regulus groans, his stomach growing acidic at the gesture.

"James..."

"I followed my string," James explains quietly, and Regulus wants to hit him.

"You shouldn't have done that," Regulus says, pushing a hand through his dark hair in frustration. "It's called fate for a reason, you git. You let it happen; you don't chase it."

Pink creeps into James' cheeks and he shuffles his feet. "Yeah, but don't you ever get curious?" he asks. "Haven't you ever snuck down to peek at your presents before Christmas?"

"My parents would have beaten me senseless if I had," Regulus says dryly.

The Gryffindor shrugs, wringing his hands together again. Regulus wishes he would stop. James' anxiety is contagious.

"Where did it lead?" he asks.

He already knows that their strings do not connect. They've been together long enough, tucked aways in intimate secrecy, hands so close together, that they know that, in the long run, they are not meant to be.

"Evans," James says.

Regulus is somewhat surprised. Though James has chased Lily Evans in between their time together, the girl has never shown any indication of ever returning James' feelings. The fact that they are somehow destined, bound by fate is beyond Regulus.

"I see," he says stiffly.

James meets his gaze, green upon grey. "I'm sorry," he says.

Regulus says nothing.

"You know you can't fight fate."

"I know."

With a strained smile, James pats Regulus on the shoulder. "It's been fun," he mutters, turning and walking away.

Alone, Regulus removes his tie, tucking the strip of silk into his pocket.

He's always hated green anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**For the Multi-Ship Challenge (RegGideon, ink)**

_Dear Regulus,_

_You're still an idiot, but I love you._

_Gideon_

* * *

_Dear Regulus,_

_Fabian found out about us. He reckons I'm going through a rebellious, "I love danger" phase, but he's okay with that._

_Gideon_

* * *

_Dear Regulus,_

_Why don't you ever write me? You're a pain in the arse. Pick up the quill, dip it in ink, apply to parchment, repeat. No wonder you're not in Ravenclaw._

_Gideon_

* * *

_Dear Regulus,_

_Fabian thinks you're no good for me. Please prove him wrong._

_Gideon_

* * *

_Dear Regulus,_

_I hate you, but I love you. Is that normal? Probably not._

_Loving you is starting to hurt too much. I don't want to be your dirty secret anymore._

_Gideon_

* * *

_Dear Regulus,_

_I wish you would talk to me._

_Gideon_

* * *

Regulus pinches the bridge of his nose. He's been up all night thinking, stressing over what to say and how to say it, and it's only lead to a massive headache.

With a sigh, he dips his quill into the ink.

_Dear Gideon,_

_In retrospect, we were both idiots for thinking this could work out. It was a nice thought, wasn't it? We could overcome our differences and live happily ever after._

_But life isn't that easy, is it? It never is._

_In the end, we have chosen our sides. And I don't want to have to worry that one day we'll meet in battle. I don't want to watch you die, just as you don't want to watch me die._

_A letter is no way to tell you all this, but you know me. A coward through and through._

_I'm sorry._

_Regulus_


	4. Chapter 4

**For the Multi-Ship Challenge (RegulusMarlene, victory)**

Regulus leans his back against the window, legs lazily laid across the sill. He takes a drag from his cigarette, feeling positively giddy as he watches Marlene dress.

"All right, Black," she says, sliding on her shirt and taking a step closer, poking a finger against his still bare chest, "I have to ask. Why me?"

Regulus quirks an eyebrow, the corners of his lips twitching into the ghost of a smitk. "What do you mean?" he asks innocently.

Marlene rolls her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Don't act coy with me. All of a sudden, you started showing interest in me," she says.

Now he really does smirk. "Didn't take much interest, did it?"

She scowls, smoothing out the creases in her shirt. "Call me a sucker for arrogance and mystery," she mutters. "Still didn't answer my question."

And he has no intention to. Not with the truth, anyway.

He had wanted her because Sirius had wanted her. Just once, Regulus had wanted to lay claims on something before his brother. He had wanted to take her, have her, completely ruin Blacks for her so that she would never even want to give his brother a second glance.

But even Regulus is not cruel enough to say this aloud.

"I was lonely and bored, and you were beautiful and willing," he says with a simple shrug of his shoulder. "Isn't that enough?"

Marlene glares at him, storming off without even putting on her trainers, and Regulus laughs, enjoying his little victory.


End file.
